


Moments (Day 6)

by opalthehappypanda



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon (RWBY) Didn't Fall, F/F, Fluff, Sweet Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr Prompts, Whiterose week 2020, author is very tired, day 6 moments, weiss is a repressed lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalthehappypanda/pseuds/opalthehappypanda
Summary: Weiss thinks about Ruby, and the moments her heart did weird things.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781500
Kudos: 38





	Moments (Day 6)

**Moments (day 6)**

* * *

It's been years since Ruby and Weiss had first met. At the time Weiss was cold, bitter, and harsh. She didn't feel like she deserved to be loved. Hell, she didn't even know what the emotion would be like. She couldn't imagine loving anyone, especially herself. Ruby, on the other hand, grew up in a loving but broken family. She didn't have her Mom there to teach her about girl things, but she had her sister there to help her through it. And her Dad loved her when he was aware anyway. When Ruby met Weiss she was just barely an adult and didn't know much about how the world worked.

Weiss just called her naive.

Ruby said Weiss was just cynical.

But over time they grew closer. Name-calling became fond nicknames, and insulting jabs became inside jokes that only they shared. But when people noticed how close they are, they thought Ruby and Weiss were a couple. Saying things like " _You two argue like an old married couple!"_ and " _So when's the wedding?"_ Ruby and Weiss both hated the wedding joke the most.

But those people were right, in away. Ruby did have feelings for Weiss. She just never shared them. To anyone. She didn't even tell Yang, and that broke her heart every time she thought about it. Ruby didn't want to ruin what she and Weiss had as friends. She didn't want to make things weird and uncomfortable with Weiss. She was scared of scaring Weiss away.

Weiss had to learn how to love herself before she could address her feelings towards Ruby. They were there, maybe they were always there, but Weiss never really spent any time thinking about it. She just thought she felt friendship with Ruby. Ironically it was Yang who brought that to Weiss's attention.

_Team RWBY is hanging out on one of Beacons training fields to relax and enjoy the nice sunny weather. Ruby and Blake are laying in the grass next to each other, talking about a book both of them had read. Leaving Yang and Weiss to sit next to each other and watch their partners. Yang has been surprisingly quiet for a while, but Weiss didn't really question it. She just enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment with her team around her._

" _You know, when we first met I really didn't like you at all," Yang said, as she kept her eyes on Ruby and Blake. "But you've changed. You're a nicer person now and I think I get why Ruby tries so hard to impress you." That confused Weiss, why would Ruby want to impress her? Despite Weiss's front of being a confident and sure person, like her father wants her to be; Weiss felt that just was always just second best at best. In her eyes, Ruby is the better partner. She's kind and considerate and actually understands human feelings. That makes her a million times better than Weiss._

" _Ruby has no reason to impress me. Her being here so young is impressive enough." Weiss looked away from Ruby to look at Yang, to show her she means what she says. "She's impressive without even trying."_

_Yang makes eye contact with Weiss but takes a moment before saying anything. Weiss feels like Yang can see her soul and is judging it. "For someone so smart you can be really dumb sometimes Weiss." Yang sighs and puts her arm around Weiss's more narrow shoulders and pulls her in for a one-armed hug._

" _What is that, supposed to mean?" Weiss doesn't pull away, but she does cross her arms and pouts._

" _It means, Weiss my friend, that you are a repressed gay." Yang winked, and Weiss just squawked and pushed Yang away, her face flushed a deep red. And storms away from the field to get away from Yang. Not because she feels like hiding._

_But Yang's words never did leave her alone._

* * *

For Ruby, no one had to spell it out for her. She already knew she wasn't straight. And Weiss was differently one of the prettiest girls she had ever talked to. Rudy didn't really know who the Schnee's were, but that didn't matter when WEISS is her partner. Ruby had to scream in a fountain to release some of her excitement.

" _Ruby, why is your hair wet?" asked Yang when she saw Ruby's sopping wet hair plastered to her head._

" _I, uh, I took a shower?"_

" _In the two minutes, you were gone?" Ruby didn't answer, she just took off and ran towards their new dorm room._

When Weiss finally figured out she had romantic feelings for Ruby, she almost had a nervous breakdown. Thankfully Blake was there to help her through it.

_Weiss can't breathe. Her lungs are expanding and contracting too fast for her to think clearly. She is vaguely aware that Blake is saying something, but she can't make it our over the sound of her own breathing. Suddenly Blake's face is in front of her and she can start to make out what she's saying._

" _Weiss, breathe with me okay? In," Blake breathes in. "And out." And Blake breathes out. Making sure to do it slowly and repeats it until Weiss's breathing finally calms down and she can breathe easily again._

" _Blake, what," Weiss takes a moment to steady her breathing. "What was that?"_

" _That was you finally realizing that you have romantic feelings for Ruby."_

" _But, but why?" asks Weiss. She doesn't understand when or why she likes Ruby. Blake cuts off her thoughts._

" _The why doesn't matter. You like Ruby. And that's good for you. It means a part of you really trusts Ruby and you can let your walls down around her."Blake gives Weiss a genuine smile. "Ruby is an amazing person, she won't break your heart."_

_And with that, Blake gets up and leaves Weiss alone with her thoughts. Thoughts about Ruby._

It's been two years since Ruby and Weiss slowly figured out they have feelings for each other. And Ruby finally decides that it's time to ask Weiss on a date. With the help of Yang and Blake of course.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby lay on her stomach on her bed watching Weiss as she read some kind of Grimm textbook. Weiss didn't even look up from her book.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Yang and Blake are gonna be busy training today. Do you, I don't know, want to hang out with me today? Just… just the two of us?" Ruby wiped her sweaty palms on her bedsheets. Gods, she's so nervous she feels like she could throw up last night's dinner. But she doesn't, because Weiss is under her. And she doesn't want to puke on Weiss.

"Like... like a …. Date?" Well, Weiss figured that out fast. Ruby's face grows warm and she starts to fiddle with her blanket.

"Well yeah. So- would you like to go on a date with me?" Weiss closes her book and seems to be thinking about Ruby's question. But Weiss already knows that she's going to say yes. She just wants to drag out the moment a little longer.

"Yes. Yes, I will go on a date with you Ruby Rose." Weiss feels her heart beat faster, and Ruby feels the butterflies party in her stomach.

That was the best moment of their lives.


End file.
